


Asylum (A Matty Healy Fanfic)

by harryslut101



Category: Matty Healy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslut101/pseuds/harryslut101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've spent your whole life trying to get away from your abusive boyfriend. Running away leads you to one man who changes everything in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i have no idea what im doing for this story. I guess you girls will be playing a character who meets and falls in love with Matty. Enjoy i guess:)

**(Your pov)**

I have been trying for over 2 year's to get away from him. Tyler wouldn't let me go. He started doing drugs and became a horrible person.

It's as if he broke his promise to keep me safe. His fucked up friends turnt him into a monster. He's been hurting me every chance he gets but in the end i knew that i couldn't get away.

Laying in bed on my stomach i heard the shower stop. My whole body shook, cause when i had to look at him it was scaring the shit outta me.

He came into the room with a towel hanging on his waist, and his hair wet, and curly beneath his shoulders. He had a fit body. But i was terrified of his did to mine.

My face was still hurting after the beating he gave me yesterday. I gave him tequila instead of vodka, and he punched me making me fall on my face.

Soon all i could hear were the faint sounds of " i'm sorry baby." " Please wake up." " Its the fucking alcohol."

Soon i woke up sore, and tired in his arms. He kissed me saying he was sorry. I didn't believe him, but i had no choice but to fake it. 

This man i loved two years ago has been long gone. He's a nightmare i have to sleep with, have sex with, and be with the rest of my life. My last escape plan failed right out.

I was knocked out of my thoughts, when i felt myself being turnt over on my back.

" Lay back, and don't move. Do you understand?" He said calmly. I didn't answer.

He grabbed my face harshly asking me once again, " I said do you fucking understand me?!" 

I nodded my head yes, and he removed my uncomfortable thong throwing it on the ground. No need for a shirt, because he doesn't want me wearing one.

He grabbed my wrists, and pinned them above my head. His knee pushed my legs open. I was shaking again, and his towel was removed.

Seeing his huge member on my thigh, i closed my eyes so i couldn't see the sight anymore. His tip teased my folds, and he moaned. I felt my wetness occur.

" Oh baby. So wet for me." Soon i felt him enter me hard, and rough. His hips tortured mine. Hitting my spot, i moaned. I couldn't help myself. The pleasure was too much.

" Ughhhhh!" I screamed when he changed different angles. He hit something, and it was very painful.

I squirmed, and his went to smack my undersides of my thigh.

" Stop moving damn it." He grunted, and i whimpered. 

Feeling my climax coming, i squeezed the sheets. And soon i came all over him, and he came inside me yelling, " Come on my cock!!"

I felt myself release again, and my eyes were tired from the tears that ran down my face. He stopped moving, and kissed my lips.

The last thing i know, my eyes shut, causing me to doze off into the dark abyss.

___________________________

**Wow guys. I'm gonna go to a church and never leave. Goodbye...**


	2. I've had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler though he broke you. You had the strength to do one thing. Fight back.

**Your pov**

I am so tired of this. Living was the last thing I hoped for. I have no help. I'm lost, and no one is gonna rescue me. I left my family because of Tyler. Sitting on the couch, wine beside the book i was reading was long forgotten. He left for a party, and i was to not call anyone, nor leave the house. 

Watching a romantic movie was what set me free. In my mind. Always wanting to be free. Didn't care what was happening in the world. Just wanted to be free in my own world. But there was one problem. I couldn't make it real. I was nothing. No one wanted me. Like Tyler said. He would be the only person in the world who ever gave a fuck about me.

But I didn't believe him. I didn't believe anything anymore. No freedom was coming. I was hopeless.

The door opened, and a drunken stumbling Tyler came in through the door. I prepared myself. He looked at me, before walking upstairs. Almost falling he caught himself. I stayed on the couch. He scoffed before walking over to me, and pulling me by my hair. I screamed for him to stop, but he started to choke me.

" You little bitch!!! The least you could have done was fucking help me! WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN HAVE YOU?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" 

He threw me on the glass table, and I felt the pieces of glass, and broken objects cut up my face. He kicked me in the stomach, and I rolled over groaning in pain. Having the strength I beat him to it, getting up, and running to the kitchen. He ran after me, and grabbed me slamming my head into the wall.

I got back up, and grabbed a kitchen knife. He grabbed my arm, and released myself stabbing him. He punched me in the chest. I tripped him from under, and he slipped on the ground. I stomped on his stomach, and I stabbed his shoulder, and lower torso. Screaming loudly, I ran away with the knife, and ran out of the door.

***^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**

Walking in the stormy night, the rain poured on my cut skin. I walked, barely breathing. I heard a voice yelling out from behind me. I started to run, but I felt a hand grab me, and I started swinging the knife. But once I saw this stranger, I cried out a broken scream shivering in fear.

" Please help me!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. Matty will come up in the next chapter, and at the end if your confused Matty found Y/N


End file.
